<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terceiro Século by Valium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594920">Terceiro Século</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium'>Valium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heregeverso [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys II teve apenas um filho homem, e graças a isso, o curso da história se modificou. Aegon IV jamais se casou, causando o conjunto de guerras, batalhas, e disputas políticas conhecida posteriormente como Segunda Dança. No final, entretanto, apenas uma pessoa pode usar a coroa. Os resultados dela estão registrados neste livro, que procura cobrir o restante da história da dinastia Targaryen, até o terceiro século.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heregeverso [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terceiro Século</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Resumo estendido de Herege, que pode ser encontrado no meu perfil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>O fato de que a segunda criança parida por Larra de Lys não era um menino tornou as coisas mais difíceis. Aenara, como foi chamada por Viserys II, seu pai, era uma criança que teria sido muito mais adequada para o trono do que Aegon, seu irmão mais velho. Enquanto ele era impulsivo, escravo dos próprios desejos, Aenara era dada aos números, hábil em negociações, e com noções dignas de administração. Aenara era uma princesa promissora, e se esperava que ela fosse casada com Aegon quando o tempo chegasse. Larra, que jamais se sentira bem vinda na corte, encontrou na filha uma companhia. Ela permaneceu em Porto Real, apesar de suas intenções de ir embora após algum tempo.</p><p>Aegon, entretanto, genioso e sem nenhum amor pela irmã, estava decidido a sabotar o arranjo feito para que Aenara se casasse com ele. Amado pelas fofocas de qualidade que provia, Aegon tinha muitos aliados na corte naquele tempo. Não foi difícil, com a má imagem de sua mãe lysena espalhar todo tipo de boatos sobre blasfêmias cometidas e plantar provas sobre feitiçarias que Aenara jamais fez. A opinião pública sobre a filha de Viserys se tornou tão negativa que se tinha receio de deixá-la sair da Fortaleza Vermelha, por medo de que a matassem em meio ao tumulto nas ruas. Houve um momento em que a única maneira de mantê-la segura foi entregar Aenara à fé. Isso deixou Viserys desgostoso, considerando que a esse ponto, Aegon tivera seus primeiros bastardos. Larra de Lys, por outro lado, ficou desolada, tendo perdido uma das poucas companhias que valorizava no lugar. Cortesia de Aegon, Aenara acabou como uma irmã silenciosa, despachada mais tarde para trabalhar entre a corte.</p><p>Isso não impediu Viserys, entretanto, de continuar a procurar uma esposa para Aegon, mas não importava qual dama lhe apresentassem, Aegon sempre encontrava uma maneira de escapar ao matrimônio. Em 159DC, Viserys deu um ultimato a Aegon, se casaria com uma mulher escolhida por ele. A moça, uma mulher Celtigar, apareceu morta um mês depois. Durante esse período, nasceram os primeiros grandes bastardos de Aegon, Matarys e Rhaegon, por Ashara Dayne, uma dornesa completamente apaixonada por ele, a quem ele também se recusou a tomar como esposa.</p><p>Viserys ainda teria se ocupado mais do matrimônio de Aegon, mas no ano seguinte, Larra de Lys engravidou outra vez. Outra menina, Naerys, foi o produto daquela gravidez. O nascimento de mais uma filha novamente dissuadiu sua mãe de deixar Westeros, ainda que ela soubesse que aquela seria sua última criança, sendo já uma mulher de cinquenta anos. Naerys era uma criança frágil, de saúde ruim, mas que teimou em permanecer viva. Entretanto, ela não tinha nada da perspicácia de Aenara, mais dada a caprichos e ataques de fúria, tal qual fora o próprio Aegon quando mais novo.</p><p>Em 162DC, mais três dos bastardos notáveis de Aegon nasceram. Saerella, filha de Ashara Dayne, que ainda o procurava, Daemon, filho de sua prima, Daena, e Maegor, filho de Catelyn Stark. Aegon continuou a recusar o matrimônio, mesmo que três mulheres de alto nascimento fossem mães de seus bastardos. O nascimento de Saerella foi marcado por um incêndio, além do suicídio de Ashara. No ano seguinte, nasceu Erae Pyke, bastarda das Ilhas de Ferro, e não filha de nenhuma mulher nobre. Em 165, foi a vez de Balerion Otherys, por Bellegere Otherys, em Essos, e de Shaera, filha de Stella Baratheon. Em 166DC, vieram ao mundo Aegor, por Barba Bracken, uma das favoritas de Aegon, e Viserys, por uma Arryn de Vila Gaivota. No ano seguinte, nasceram Daenerys, filha de Aegon por Allyria Dayne, irmã de Ashara, e Avalon, por Analinda Lannister. A concepção de Daenerys foi fruto de uma relação não-consensual, e Allyria permaneceu em Porto Real após o nascimento de sua filha, apesar de não ser uma favorita de Aegon. Avalon, por outro lado, foi criada em Lannisporto, sem qualquer amor pela família de seu pai. Allyria tinha sido uma das reféns de Dorne a ser mantida na Fortaleza, bem como Mariah Martell e Corianne Santagar, sua dama de companhia, a despeito das trocas de reféns ocorridas no reinado de Baelor.</p><p>Daena, tendo dado à luz a Daemon em idade jovem, também recusou o matrimônio a seu irmão Baelor. Isso resultou no casamento posteriormente anulado e jamais consumado entre Baelor I e Rhaena, irmã mais nova de Daena, e que depois tornou-se uma septã. Durante o tempo de Baelor I, tanto Daenerys Waters quanto Naerys Targaryen foram aprisionadas em um dos prédios da Fortaleza Vermelha, mais tarde conhecida como "Arcada das Donzelas", junto às irmãs de Baelor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>